Ten Thousand Angels
by Rei Firestar
Summary: I wrote this back before my computer got erased. I never got the time to upload it. But it turns out that I sent it to a friend to be read over before I posted it and he found it! I got my story back! ^^ Anyways, songfic again. Mindy McCreedy. Ame/Zel.


Allo minna! I wrote this a long time ago and I just found it again! I figured I'd go ahead and post it. Maybe someone will like it?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers or this song. And for those who don't know, this song is by Mindy McCreedy.  
  
Ten Thousand Angels  
By: Rei_Firestar  
  
  
Amelia watched as a few of the castle servents scurried about, placing the final touches on the decorations in the ball room. It was her 19th birthday, and there was to be a huge celebration. Lina and the gang had been invited and, according to the letter response Amelia had received, they should arrive fairly soon. It had been nearly two years since she had seen them. Even longer since she had seen Zelgadis.  
  
Amelia sat down in one of the elegant chairs that had been placed at the buffet table and went into deep thought. It had been nearly two and a half years ago when her fiancé, Zelgadis, suddenly disappeared without a trace. She had been so heartbroken that she locked herself in her room for three whole days and did nothing but cry. Lina and the others had tried to comfort her, but it was all for naught. They stayed with her for another six months before they were convinced that she was okay, then they left. Lina would occasionally write a letter but she would never mention Zel. But after that incident, Amelia didn't see her former traveling companions again.  
  
Now they were coming to celebrate her birthday. She was extremely happy that she could be able to see them again. But everytime her thoughts turned to Zelgadis, she would suddenly shove them away. She didn't know if she would ever want to see that man again.  
  
"Miss Amelia?"  
  
Amelia looked up from the lace table cloth she had been staring at to the person who had spoken her name. It was one of her servents.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You have visitors here to see you. They're currently awaiting your arrival in the reception room. Shall I fetch them or would you like to meet them there?"  
  
"I'll meet them there. Thank you, Cilla."  
  
The slightly older woman bowed slightly and hurried off to finish with her work. Amelia stood. She smoothed out her dress with her hands and headed for the reception room. She stopped right outside it and inspected herself in the mirror. She had grown a good four inches over the past two years and her straight hair was now brushing the backs of her shoulder blades, curling in ever so slightly at the tips. She cleared her throat and grasped the golden door handle. She listened from  
behind the door at the occupants inside the room.  
  
"Lina, I'm hungry!" a deep male voice called out.  
  
"Well so am I, Gourry, but I'm not whining!" The loud woman's voice was followed with a painful "THWAP!!" sound. The male from earlier yelped. Amelia repressed a giggle, knowing very well that the "thwap" was Lina's fist connecting to Gourry's very thick skull.  
  
"I wonder where Miss Amelia is..." a soft voice called out, sounding more like an audible thought than a statement. Amelia smiled to herself. So Sylphiel had made it after all.  
  
"Hello!" a chirpy voice male voice came from nowhere.  
  
"BAKA NAMAGOMI!!!" another female voice answered. There was another sound, except this time it wasn't a "Thwap" - it was a "SMACK!!!!!" Filia had brought Mace-sama and was obviously putting it to good use - on Xellos's head.  
  
All the voices seemed to chorus together after that so Amelia could no longer pick out any one conversation. She decided that now would be a better time than ever. She twisted the knob in her hand and stepped into the room.  
  
All the words died on the group's tongues. They stood and gaped at Amelia as if she were L-sama herself.  
  
"What is everyone looking at?"  
  
As if on cue, several of the gang rushed forward to embrace her. Lina made it there first and gave the now not-so-tiny princess a bear hug so tight that she choked on her own breath.  
  
"Gods, Amelia, it's been so long!"  
  
Amelia nodded, not having the gumption (nor the oxygen) to form any words. Lina let go and Filia took her place.  
  
"It's good to see you again, Amelia-san."  
  
"Likewise, Filia-san. How is Valteria?"  
  
"Great, thanks. I would've brought him but..."  
  
"I understand."  
  
Filia and Amelia smiled at each other and Filia stepped aside. Sylphiel came up and wrapped her somewhat frail arms around Amelia's neck. Amelia patted her on the back a few times.  
  
"And how are things with you, Sylphiel-san?"  
  
"Fairly well. My uncle got very sick about a month ago but he's doing much better now."  
  
"I'm happy to hear that."  
  
Sylphiel smiled.  
  
"It's good to see you again, Amelia-san."  
  
"You too."  
  
Sylphiel stepped back a bit. Xellos phased in front of her and kissed Amelia on the corner of her lips. He opened his eyes and smiled a bit. Amelia couldn't help but smile back.  
  
"I didn't think you'd come, Xellos-san."  
  
"Yare yare, Ame-chan, I'm hurt. I wouldn't miss your birthday."  
  
"I bet you missed the last two," Lina muttered. Xellos ignored her.  
  
"Thanks, Xellos-san."  
  
He closed his eyes again and his trademark grin replaced his rare smile.  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
Gourry walked up and hugged Amelia. He picked her up off of the ground and swung her around in a circle before setting her back on her feet. No matter how much taller Amelia had gotten, Gourry was still much taller than she.  
  
"It's great to finally be able to see you again!"  
  
"I agree, Gourry-san. It has been far too long."  
  
Gourry smiled.  
  
"Do you have any food?"  
  
"Gourry! *THWAP!!*"  
  
Amelia laughed.  
  
"It's okay, Lina-san. There will be a buffet table set out just for all of you. There will be plenty of food for both you and Gourry-san. But the party doesn't start for another hour or two, so you might as well get settled in. You said in your letter that you would like to stay for a while, so I took the liberty of preparing some rooms for you. Shall I show them to you?"  
  
"That's fine with us."  
  
"All right then, come with me."  
  
Amelia led them all to their rooms. She had planned on giving them each a room, but since Lina and Gourry were now married, they decided they wanted to share a room. Since only four of the five rooms she had prepared were in use, she decided she would take the fifth so that she could be closer to her friends. The rooms were all painted white with gold painted ribbons. Pink curtains hungs about the windows. The rooms each had a chest-of-drawers with a large mirror placed on top. All of the beds were canopy beds, decorated to look as if Amelia herself had slept in them. In the closet was a set of clothes ranging from PJs to dresses and tuxedos (since one never knew which gender was taking the room). The carpet floor was as soft as a kitten's fur in an eggshell white color. As Sylphiel had put it, "it looked like something out of a fairy tale."  
  
"You will all find an outfit in your closets to wear to the party," Amelia told them. "I will see you there shortly."  
  
With a nod of acknowledgement from the group, she retreated to her actual bedroom and changed into a more formal dress (rather than the green one with gold trim she was wearing). When the clock on her wall struck 9:00, she headed down toward the ballroom. She spotted her friends scattered about the room as she decended the staircase. Everyone stopped what they were doing and applauded her. After all, it WAS her birthday.  
  
She went over to the buffet table where Lina and Gourry were ravishing everything in sight. Filia stood near the table, sipping some tea. Sylphiel and Xellos were engaged in some conversation and she was quite shocked to realize that they were flirting. The thought of those two together scared her. (She wondered briefly what their kids would be like and shuddered at the thought.) Amelia strolled over to Filia and decided to make conversation.  
  
"Are you enjoying yourself?"  
  
"Yes, very much so. You have a great range in teas, Amelia-san. They're simply divine."  
  
"Why, thank you."  
  
There was a brief silence between them as Filia took another sip of her drink.  
  
"Too bad Zelgadis-san isn't here too..."  
  
Filia looked over at Amelia, trying her best to hide the shock she felt when Amelia said Zel's name.  
  
"Amelia-san..."  
  
They were interrupted by the sudden choking of Lina. She spit out part of the chicken leg she was devouring and stood up.  
  
"Zelgadis!?"  
  
Everyone followed her gaze to a man who was approaching the table. He had brownish hair and was well defined with soft skin. He definately wasn't a chimera. But the smile, that rare smile, on his face gave it away. It was Zelgadis Greywords - and he was human.  
  
Everyone jumped up and encircled him. He ignored every one of them except Amelia. He approached her and held out his hand.  
  
"May I have this dance?"  
  
~Speaking of the devil  
Look who just walked in  
He knows just where to find me  
Here we go again  
I can tell he's gonna ask me to dance  
But that's not as far as he wants to go~  
  
Amelia didn't know what compelled her to take his hand, but she did and within moments she was circling the dance floor. She knew there was something he wanted, and she had a good idea what it was.  
  
~I need ten thousand angels to help me tell him no  
  
Lead me not into temptation  
Heaven help me to be strong  
I can fight all that I'm feeling  
But I can't do it alone  
Help me break this spell that I'm under  
Guide my feet and hold me tight  
I need ten thousand angels watching over me tonight~  
  
Amelia lay her head on Zel's shoulder, not wanting to look him in the eye. She didn't want to face him and tell him all the pain he put her through and how she could never forgive what he did to her. But, oh, just being in his arms again made her feel so...loved. And it didn't matter if those arms were rock or flesh - she only wanted them around her.  
  
~It's time to face my weakness  
Look him in the eye  
Lord knows it won't be easy  
But I've just gotta try~  
  
'No!' she screamed at herself. 'If I give in to him he'll only hurt me again. I have to get out of here.'  
  
~I can't let myself get lost in his arms  
That's how I got my heart broke before  
I need ten thousand angels to walk me out the door~  
  
"Amelia?"  
  
His voice drained away any thought she had of leaving him just then and she knew it. She closed her eyes and relaxed against him.  
  
"Just dance..." she whispered. He nodded and they twirled around the dance floor like a pair of music box ballerinas.  
  
~Lead me not into temptation  
Heaven help me to be strong  
I can fight all that I'm feeling  
But I can't do it alone  
Help me break this spell that I'm under  
Guide my feet and hold me tight  
I need ten thousand angels watching over me tonight~  
  
As they danced, he whispered softly into her ear.  
  
"Amelia, I'm so sorry I left you those years ago. But I wanted to be human for you. You needed someone who could hold you without leaving a cut on your delicate skin. You needed someone who could run his fingers through your hair without having to worry about the gentle locks getting caught in his knuckles. I just wanted to be that person so badly..."  
  
Amelia didn't know what to say. Word upon word began to tower onto her tongue but she could not get a single sound to protrude through her lips.  
  
"I love you, Amelia..."  
  
Amelia lifted her head from his shoulder and looked him in the eyes. She forced her lips to move and say back to her lover the one thing for which she waited to long to hear again.  
  
"I love you too, Zelgadis..."  
  
~I need ten thousand angels watching over me tonight~  
  
Amelia knew that she could never forgive what Zelgadis had done to her those years ago, but she was willing to start over and try again. And she knew that, this time around, everything would be all right.  
  
~Ten thousand angels, watching over me tonight  
Ten thousand angels, watching over me tonight~  
  
As the dance ended, Zelgadis leaned in and pressed his soft lips to hers. Amelia had tears of joy coursing down her cheeks as she returned it, glad to have her one true love finally home.  
  
~Watching over me tonight...~  
  
  
~*The End!*~  
  
Well that sucked. I was bored, people, okay? Leave me alone! -_- Heh, just playing. I hope you enjoyed reading this fic to at least some extent. By the way, there is a sequel idea so be on the look out for it. It'll be much better - I hope. :P Ja ne and God Bless! 


End file.
